The present disclosure relates in general to the field of data analysis. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methodologies for analyzing and determining the relevance of topics based on the location and timing of the discussion.
There is an increased desire for entities to analyze information from a variety of different sources. However, different sources have differing levels of credibility and/or importance. In addition, the credibility and/or importance of certain sources might lower over time. It would be desirable to utilize credibility and time to evaluate data sources.